The Legend of Zelda: The Ancient Menace
by PenWraith
Summary: A monstrous creature appears off of the northern mountains, and heads toward the land, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Standing before it is a band of friends and heroes, unsure of their destiny but held together by an unbreakable bond. B4 OOT
1. Mountain

**Greetings. I am PenWraith. Longtime fan. 9 years. First Zelda fic. Yo.**

**Read or die.**

It was cold.

Freezing, in fact.

It could barely see in the stinging blizzard, couldn't feel its limbs as it scaled the massive mountain peak.

This was no place for it.

It roared in anger and frustration as it slipped and almost fell down the mountain, instead sending a torrent of snow avalanching down to the mountain base.

It had crossed a barren wasteland, trundled up rocky hills, and travelled through two seas to get to this land.

It was not going to give up now.

Even half frozen it could feel the insistent call, the call of instinct that led it here. It had been hearing that call for almost four years, the whole time it had crossed the lands to get here. Almost no food. Some water, but sick water, bad water.

It would not give up now.

But why? Why had it been called here? _Why!?_

It ululated in exhaustion, a small mumble echoing from the back of its throat.

It turned into a growl. Then formed into a roar. _It would not give up!_

With a sudden burst of strength and animallike savageness, it grasped the mountainside, and pulled up with all of its strength. It was propelled upwards with lethal force, its long, sinewy arms having enough strength to break a boulder in two.

It flew through the air, and reached out with long talons, and dug them into the mountainside.

It growled with exertion, and started sinking down the mountain, its talons leaving jagged rents on the mountain face.

It stopped sinking, and panted wearily.

_Why?_

Its animal mind questioned itself. It did not understand.

It was too weak to go on, too drained of strength.

But it was so _close._

With a last, mighty effort, it screamed as loudly as it could, and hurled itself up the mountain one last time.

Its hands reached out, and grasped the top of the mountain.

It clung on with all of its remaining strength, and attempted to pull itself over the top.

It did it.

It made it to the land of eternal feeding.

Its chest expanded and dilated, exposed ribs seen over bald patches in the fur.

It took its first breaths of the land.

And caught a peculiar scent.

It perked up, and waved its head from side to side, deciding which way the scent was strongest.

It jerked to the left, and its eyes registered a barely audible shadow in the blizzards. It pulled itself over the mountain, and began to climb downwards, down to the peculiar shape, still sniffing, still cold.

As it neared it sensed warmth. Warmth meant food.

It sprang forwards with ferocity.

The shape turned round, revealling two small, dark eyes, barely visible through a coat of fur. It stood on two legs, and had strange, shiny feet.

Even though it was too small to make for a meal, the creature did not care. Even if its mouth was big enough to hold three of the things, it was starving, and any sustenance would help. There were bound to be more of the things ahead.

The thing's eyes widened, and it made a strange sound, similar to its roar, but higher and with a strange... quality to it.

It had fear of the creature.

It turned round, and hurled itself down the mountainface as fast as it could.

The creature roared in delight and frustration.

It loved to chase. It hated to wait.

It reached out with its mouth, and caught the thing in its mouth, and it screamed louder. The thing bit down, and tasted a metallic liquid, tangy and sweet, run down its throat. The thing's screams grew louder, but fell still as the creature shook its head back and forth, tearing its meal apart.

It swallowed with relish, and the gnawing pain in its stomach lessened a bit.

It caught the scent in its nostrils again, and growled with pleasure, and whined with relief.

Soon its hunger could be sated.

And then it could rest.

**How did I do? Review to tell me. More chapters soon. Just wait.**


	2. Eiria

**Yo. It's me, PenWraith. I started this story yesterday, and I already have two reviews which send pleasure and pride coursing through my body. Thank you for your uplifting reviews. If you guys like how I write my stories, remember that I think more highly of you guys than myself. Treat your stories with respect. Words have power. All you have to do is figure out how to use them to create a story. Cause a story is just a bunch of words. A good story is a bunch of words put together in certain ways. Remember this, and you'll have better luck. And BTW, if you continue reading this chapter, you will die within one day of reading it. You will get the cure at the end of the chapter.**

**Now, on with the story.**

_Before the hero of time arose, aye, even before the lord of shadows ravaged the land with his corruption and destruction, there was a monster who came to the world from across the vast wasteland over the northern mountains. It came, and wreaked havoc upon the people of the peaceful land. The castle had only been built, aye, the castle of King Tria, father of princess Zelda._

_Is it true, grampa?_

_No, he's lying! There's no such thing as monsters!_

_Oh, no, my lad, there are such things as monsters. There were also bogeymen, and sea monsters who lived deep in the oceans, and huge arachnids that could suck the life right outa ye! Oh, yes, I even remember takin' on a weird lil' beastie who wore a mask that looked like a skull. Lil' weirdie, him._

_Y-you're just makin' a-all o' this up to scare us, r-right grampa?_

_Of course he is! You really believe him!?_

_Yea, you'd do some good to believe me. All that I say is dead serious! I never tell lies. Fact, I can show you the claw o' one o' those arachnids that I fought while defendin' the ranch!_

_What's a 'rach-nid?_

_Like a big spider, stupid!_

_Hey, hey, now! No name callin'! He jus' din know what it was! In, fact, there are plenty 'o things that go unnamed in this land._

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

_Like the monster that rampaged through the land centuries ago... some people have a name for how he is now, though..._

_What? What do you mean?_

_All I'm sayin' is, that he was killed and is buried somewhere in the desert._

_The gerudo desert, you mean?_

_Yea! Thas' the one._

_Wait, how was he killed? How did he die?_

_Well, if ya lil' bums had listened, then you mighta known by now!_

_Okay! We're listening!_

_No, we're not..._

_Shut up, bro!_

_Ok! Well, now we start! Oh, and don' mention any o' this to ye grangran. She don' like it when I fill yo' heads with these "FairyTales" o' mine._

_Sure!_

_Fine._

_K, now, here goes..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, ma, have you seen Nayria yet? She's late again!"

"She was gone hiking again, don't ask me why. Maybe she likes going up on those dark mountains all alone."

"Why would she like that?"

Eiria slammed down the dishes she was carrying into the washing basin.

"Be careful with those dishes! They were granpa's!"

"I know, I know. But why do you let her go up into the mountains on her own now? The wolfos are out this time of year! It's almost spring!"

"Can't tell what season is what in this snow. It's like eternal winter up here."

"Well, maybe it is. Ayria!"

From the loft came a soft voice."Yeah, Eiria?"

Eiria snapped at the older girl with impundence."C'mon, it's your turn to do the dishes!"

Ayria called back at her younger sister."No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is! I need to go look for Nayria so I can go to Tiallo's!"

"I thought you were going to Cable's!"

"Well, there was a change of plans!"

As the young girl huffed her way to the wood door, her mother called to her. "Be careful of the wolves!"

And the girl called back reassuringly."No worries, ma! I'll take the harpoon!"

"Be careful with that, too..."

"MAAAAAA! That last time was an accident!"

"Alright, Alright already!"

And with that, the girl donned her parka, and sewed it shut until only her eyes were visible. She put on her boots, shiny new leatherwears that were pretty expensive, about 350 rupees a pair! It was time to find out if they were worth it.

"See y'all later, guys!"

The door slammed shut.

As soon as Eiria stepped out the door, she saw that the boots worked. She was grateful.

Outside was a complete blizzard. Beyond the white flakes of snow the mountain was visible, but barely. The cold penetrated through her hood and found its way to her back. She shivered quietly, and began to trundle through the knee-deep snowbed to the shed over by the back of her house.

She opened it up, door squealing on its hinges. Light poured into the shed, exposing vicious-looking spears and bows to the sunlight. Arrows in quivers gleamed menacingly as light reflected off of their steel heads, almost as if they wished to get the sun out of their face until their moment arrived.

The shivering girl walked over to the back of the shed where stood a savage-looking spear, bigger than the others. Its head was serrated, giving it the appearance of a vicious creature, teeth bared in a cruel snarl.

Eiria quickly clomped her way towards it, not even being miffed by the old, vicious-looking weapons. She had seen them countless times before.

She grabbed the "harpoon." As she stomped her way back across to the door, memories appeared in her head... of this very spear stabbing into the skin of a large sea-creature... bloodstains on the shaft that couldn't be washed away...

She shook her head. Memories couldn't hurt you. She was fearless!

And she'll prove it.

She exited the shed, out into the piercing chill. She hunkered deeper into her parka, took a deep breath, and began trundling through the snow, up towards the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still hungry.

Its hunger was not yet sated.

But more food was yet to come.

It could smell it already, and its mouth watered silently, and a string of drool slipped out of its mouth, turning to ice almost immediately in the snow. It jerked its head back and forth like before, appearing like a shark does when it smelled blood, head moving back and forth, deciding which way the scent came from.

It looked to its right, and noticed the blurry silhouette of another creature trundling through the snow.

Its lips curled up into a bloodthirsty snarl, and roared a challenge, before bounding through the snow towards the new food.

**Hope you liked it! BTW, I have two new forums in the Zelda and pikmin sections for asking me for info and advice for both games. Check 'em out. And one last thing. The only way to prevent yourself from dying within one day, you must review this story. See y'all next chapter.**


	3. Creature

**Eyyyyy, you all know me. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE!? (lookin at you sunrider). Whenever I try to make a fic interesting you guys criticize me! Isscool, im not mad, but its just a tinnnnnny bit frustrating now. Maybe I should put more info in, yea, but what I do is for the sake of storytelling! It sets the atmosphere! I like making things interesting! By NOT putting in descriptions, it would add more to the story, letting the reader's imagination paint the picture, rather than my words. It would also make you guys look forward to my story more (which seems to be working), and besides, if I put a descriptions in too early, then it'll screw up the story! I'll give it away!(oops, maybe I just did by saying that...) Besides, I only felt like describing them later on, maybe in this chapter... oh, and has anyone died yet by my curse? If you haven't reviewed, then you will! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The Zelda games are the copyright of nintendo, but the characters I make up are, obviously, my own creations. Except for a select few that'll appear later...**

**READIN' TIME!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiria stumbled over a stone, hidden by the curtain of snow.

She cursed. It had happened about twice before, as well. The stupid snow made it hard to see anything. It covered the ground so that she had sunk waist-deep into the snow. And growing higher every minute in the blizzard.

And she was pretty tall for a 14-year-old girl. And pretty pretty.

As she struggled to rise up from the snowbed, the wind blew her brown, wavy hair into her green eyes. She brushed it away.

Despite its non-practicalness, she liked it long.

She huffed in frustration, and resumed her trundling. Where the hell _was_ that stupid Nayria, anyways? Probably off with her beloved Andron somewhere in a secluded cave, exploring each other intently.

She growled as another stone sent her off-balance. She flailed around, and in the confusion, she dropped the harpoon. It disappeared in a patch of snow a few feet away from her.

She stood up, spitting snow out of her mouth as she jumped up, and stomped off in the direction she thought the harpoon went.

And smashed right into a cliff on the mountainface, and fell backwards and tumbled a small way down the mountain, before being stopped by another rock, indistinguishable from anything else on the mountain. She was then in a compromising position, back on the rock, head on the ground, giving her a good view of her butt raised up to the sky, giving any of the furry mountainbirds flying up in the sky a good view..

She burst out of the snow, screaming as she came, and winced as the pain in her lower back That was the last straw!

She savaged her way through the snow, and picked up the harpoon lying on the ground.

She wheeled, and began mowing through the snow, following the cliff face, barely visible through the blizzard.

If she found Nayria before the snow could cool her hot head, she would teach her an invaluable lesson to always be obeyed while on the mountain. Never piss off Eirya the hunter.

After spending a few more minutes in the chilling blizzard, however, she managed to cool down.

She began to get worried. Where _was _that stupid girl, already?

Girl, hardly. Nayria was 17 by now, pretty much a woman.

But still. Was she a hunter? Did she bring back mountain goats every few days so that they could eat? No, she didn't.

She couldn't wait to get to Tirallo's, however. She needed someone to talk and interact to. Maybe she could get Cable to get over, too, and maybe even Jinna or Fiera. She could picture it now, Tigrallo's beautiful living room. With a _fireplace._

"Ho yeah," she mumbled absentmindedly, as if the fire in her mind could actually warm her body, even if it was imaginary...

When she expected heat and recieved cold, she was brought back to reality. Her gaze hardened, and her face steeled with hard resolve, and then she pushed on, driven with the expectation of a warm fire and friends to talk to... and then she turned the corner.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped down.

There, in the snow, lay the bloody carcass of a mountain goat. Its lifeblood stained the snow red... for a few meters away from itself in almost every direction. It was relatively fresh.

Eiria gaped at the corpse in shock, eyes wide, mouth open. She then rushed to it before it could be taken by the blizzard.

She examined it warily. It was beginning to freeze over, but that didn't stop the smell from reaching her nostrils. She prodded at it warily with her harpoon, checking to see if anything moved.

It was still.

She looked around it. There were huge, ragged tears covering its side, with enormous holes and indentations covered its exposed and broken ribs.

_This_, she thought, _was the work of a predator_.

But there was nothing this big living on, in or around the mountain!

Apparently not, according to her observations.

Her head snapped up at the noise. An animal scream, a wailing, savage howl of victory, ululated through the gusty, lonely mountain, and wound its way through the body, shaking bones, causing eyes to look away.

"_Bbbrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaaghr!"_

The girl, thoroughly frightened, slowly rose up from the carcass, and slowly trundled forward through the blizzard that still obscured whatever lay ahead.

Her harpoon was held, point forward, and shook with her hands. She trembled, despite herself. Her face showing defiance, her body betraying otherwise, she followed the wailing wind towards the savage, fear-inducing noise that made her bones tremble.

Some huge shadow was seen through the misty blizzard, and the girl gasped at its size.

As she neared, still inching forwards, not backwards (at her surprise) she heard a crunching, smacking noise. It sounded like something very

very,

big.

Whatever it was seemed to be crouched down over something tiny in comparison to its massive bulk.

It raised its head over its meal, and stood up straight, ridiculously in comparison, like a hylian hare. As it looked about, an eye, the only discernible feature that could be seen in the shadowy form, glowed slightly orange as its head looked back and forth along the mountain face. Misty breath poured from its elongated muzzle, and the fur along the back of its head parted to reveal something that seemed to be a pair of horns protuding from its head.

Recognizing the behavior, the girl quickly stiffened and threw herself to the side, behind a stone. It smelled her.

She needed to get away.

The girl still shivered, but far more ferociously than before. Her green eyes were wide open now, and full of fear.

_She needed to get away._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever it was, it was not as scrumptious as the creature that came before.

But it was still satisfying.

It was like one of the first creatures it had devoured, and looked almost alike. But the tastes were different, different like a lakefish and an oceanfish.

It ate with relish. It felt stronger than it was before.

It caught a whiff of something on the wind.

It looked up, and stood up straight. It still smell the peculiar, but by now familiar scent. It scanned the mountainside, but the wind then changed direction, and it lost the scent.

It didn't matter. It still had warm, steaming food to content its stomach with.

And so it resumed feeding.

**Now, just review. Tell me how I did. PLEASE! REVIEW! I need to know! I can't stand it! Tell me how I did! What I should improve! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!crackehissCRASH AAAG-CRASH...**

**Beep The customer you were calling has disconnected. Please try again.**


End file.
